Devices to continuously prevent ice formation on the surface of open bodies of water are desirable for the protection of docks, piers, boats, shores, and other structures from damage by ice. Devices that aerate water from the bottom to the surface of open bodies of water are desirable to prevent the death of fish and other aquatic life. In comparison, outdoor enthusiasts interested in hunting or fishing have a need for temporarily maintaining a de-iced area of an open body of water, but are also concerned with reducing to the extent possible disturbance of the water farther below the surface.
One way of preventing the surface of an open body of water from freezing is through the use of a water circulator that includes a propeller driven by an electric drive motor to prevent freezing of the surface water. Such a device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,247,261 to Springston, for example. Unlike when protecting structures from ice damage, outdoor enthusiasts are concerned with ice at the surface of the water, and thus are not interested in devices that move water up from the bottom or that de-ice more than a small area of surface water. Enthusiasts also desire the ability to readily change the direction and intensity of the water flow that is being used to de-ice the water surface.
As evident from the above description, there is an ongoing need for simple and efficient devices for de-icing a relatively small area of surface water that is portable and may be readily adjusted from the surface. The anchorable stand of the present water movement device overcomes at least one of the disadvantages associated with conventional devices designed for fixed-structure and aquatic life protection.